


And The World Will Be As One

by justagirlwholikespi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Music, No Smut, References to the Beatles, Winter, im new to this lol, title from a song, ummmm idk what tags to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justagirlwholikespi/pseuds/justagirlwholikespi
Summary: The Marauders go to the Three Broomsticks after a long winter day at Hogsmeade at Remus spots a newly placed piano. Fluff and John Lennon music ensues.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	And The World Will Be As One

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently had this headcanon that Remus had a piano at home and since he spent so much of his childhood isolated, he actually became really good at it. Naturally, I decided to make it into a fluff Wolfstar fic, and I published it on Wattpad and Tumblr a while back, but here I am posting it on AO3. I'm really new to fanfic writing so if anyone wants to leave feedback that would be greatly appreciated!! Happy reading :)

It was one of the coldest nights in January of 1977. Snow was falling quickly, but it still, as always, maintained its gracefulness. The Marauders had traveled down the passage to Honeyduke's and were now heading to the Three Broomsticks for a round of butterbeers. James and Sirius were at the front of the group, nearly skipping, unable to mask their snow-induced excitement. Remus was next, casting a warming charm on himself as his thin robes and two jumpers were not quite doing the trick, and Peter was happily trotting about a meter behind. The friends walked through the pub door to find a pretty crowded bar, but were still able to find a table together.

After the boys shared a few laughs and a toast to their sixth year at Hogwarts, the conversation turned quickly to their next big prank. Remus, feeling guilty for knowing he should stop them as a Prefect, scanned the pub awkwardly and that's when he saw it. A beautiful wooden piano with slightly yellowing keys stood in the corner of the room. Despite its well-loved appearance, he knew it must have been a new addition because he would have seen it before. He slyly snuck away from the table and walked towards the instrument. He laid his fingers on the keys and memories of countless hours spent learning every song he could flooded back to him. He had not seen a piano since his family had to sell theirs to afford Remus' school books, and yet he had not forgotten a single song his younger self had once played. Any ache left in his joints from the last moon faded as he sat on the bench in awe and amusement. Without one more moment's hesitation, Remus began to play the last song he recalled playing on his family's piano. His hands and fingers had nearly doubled in size since he had last played, but it was his heart that drove the melody, and nothing could stop the music from tenderly pouring out of his fingers.   
C major, C Major 7, F Major, A, A#, B...

"And then we can have the tables hang from-" Sirius knew those notes from anywhere. The melody swam into his heart quickly enough for him to forget what he was saying mid-sentence. In an almost trance-like state, he searched around the room desperate to find the source of the music beyond magic. And then he saw it. Remus sat hunched ever so slightly (due to his tall figure) in front of a piano, pouring his heart into the music flowing from his fingertips. The sound of the keys and the sight of the boy before him drew Sirius closer and closer until Sirius was sitting on the bench besides Remus. And, just as the music streamed from Remus' scarred yet careful hands, he lyrics began to flow from Sirius' lips.  
"Imagine all the people..."

At first Remus did not notice his friend singing next to him, thinking the voice was just in his mind. But then, he looked over and saw Sirius sharing the same passionate look Remus knew he wore himself. Sirius' voice filled the air in a way Remus could have never dreamed possible. A shiver ran up his spine and he continued to play, now for the purpose of hearing the magic continue to pour from Sirius' soft lips.

But as the last note faded from both Remus' hands and Sirius' mouth a minute later, a certain magic in the air still hung. Sirius always appreciated the fact that the impact of the tune still carried in the air the moment the song ended, but this was different. A feeling he had never experienced from music before filled his chest. A tiny part of him knew it was the feeling of a magic even more powerful than music. He felt his grey eyes lock with the hazel eyes before him, a smile spreading across Remus' face. And then the feeling — no the knowledge — that he could not live without seeing that smile in front of him every day for the rest of his life sunk in.

And then it happened. They kissed.


End file.
